


Touch

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Community: ironman7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had always tried not to touch Eva too often. [Spoilers for Delicious.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Jason had always tried not to touch Eva too often. He'd keep thinking of Louise, and how touching Eva - biting his lip to stop Louise's name coming out as Evangeline moved above and around him, her hair falling in curtains around them, her smile triumphant and wicked - would keep Eva happy and save the company. It wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be; Eva had always seemed to be singing when he touched her; a low hum in her throat, rising to notes being sang under her breath as she came close. He could close his eyes, and just let her voice carry him, and pretend the body vibrating with music wasn't hers.

Now, with Eva returned, he always wanted to touch her. She'd come back for him - only for him - and he couldn't imagine ever wanting to think of Louise when he had this. His hand brushed her hair, her face, her breasts, her tail. And Eva _sang,_ voice rising and falling and carrying him away again.


End file.
